247 Meets 119
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: Lily has a little bit of advice from Zoe and signs up for a dating website. After finding a match, she decides to meet up with them but has a pleasant surprise when her date shows up. One-shot.
**This was just a small idea I got after seeing that Zoe had signed up to a dating website in recent episodes. Enjoy :-) x**

Lily couldn't believe that she was actually taking Zoe's advice. The consultant had recently signed up to a dating website after her break up with Max and after discussing it with Lily, she'd advised the registrar to do the same. She hadn't realised how lonely Lily felt at the age of twenty six, how much she would have loved to have a man in her life. Of course it was part of Lily's five year plan, to get married and go and live in the countryside. It was something that Lily had told Zoe on her first day in the ED and it had stuck in Zoe's mind ever since.

So here she was, sitting at the computer in her bedroom and signing up to a dating website. Lily had no idea what the most used sights were but she soon found one where each person was given a number and after putting in your personal details you were automatically matched with someone else who supposedly had things in common with you. Lily had no idea if it was going to work and she had no idea who she'd be matched with until she actually met the guy. It was all very odd and bizarre, Lily thought, but worth a try anyway.

She never wanted to meet the man of her dreams online, she always thought that it seemed low and desperate. However, Zoe said that it was sometimes quite difficult to find love and that a lot of people struggled with it and that it didn't mean there was anything wrong with you. Online dating seemed to be the in thing.

Lily was given a number of 247 and the quiz was a mix of weird and random questions. What's your favourite food? What do you do for a living? Favourite hobbies? Favourite films? Lily answered each and every one as honestly as she could and soon she had a match.

119.

It was weird, talking to someone who didn't really have a name as of yet. This 119 apparently had things in common with her though, the first thing Lily saw on his profile was that he was a doctor so she thought that they were off to a good start. He was the first to message.

 _119 - So...I guess we're a match?_

There was an awkward pause as Lily tried to think of something to type back.

 _247 - I guess we are._

 _119 - Do you fancy giving it a go? Or am I wasting my time on this website?_

 _247 - I'm not sure, I'm new to all this. Sorry._

 _119 - Me too._

There was yet another awkward pause. Lily frustratingly held her hands to her head, wondering how on earth meeting up with a random stranger would work. She had no idea what his name was, no idea what he looked like. He could have been anyone behind that screen.

 _119 - How about we meet anyway? I promise you I'm not weird...I don't think so anyway._

Lily couldn't help but laugh at that, so she typed a reply.

 _247 - I guess we could give it a go. I mean, the computer seems to think that we're a relatively good match._

 _119 - I like the way you talk. So smart!_

 _247 - So I've been told._

So they decided to give it a go. Their plan was to meet up at the park the next day, on the bench by the lake. There was only one bench so it was a pretty easy place to meet up with someone who they had never met before. Lily had to admit that she was nervous and she immediately texted Zoe telling her that she had a date. Zoe asked his name and Lily told her that she didn't know.

"Are you crazy, Lily?" Zoe asked, after giving her a ring to discuss the matter. "You don't meet up with a man when you haven't seen his picture and when you definitely do not know his name!"

"Hey, the computer said we were a good match," Lily informed the consultant. "I'll be fine."

"Well why didn't you use the website I use?" Zoe asked her.

"Because I don't want to use the regular sites that my colleagues and friends might be on," Lily said. "It's embarrassing. Besides, do you not think that I've done my research? This site seemed safe, trust me."

"Well, where are you meeting him?" Zoe asked. "At least let me know in case anything goes wrong."

"In the park," Lily said.

"Which park?" Zoe asked her.

"The one literally by the hospital," Lily sighed. "Look, this was your idea okay? I'll be fine. Just wish me luck."

Zoe sighed but wished her good luck anyway.

* * *

At eleven o'clock the next morning, Lily was sat on the bench by the lake in one of her best outfits. She wore a white, lacy dress with a pair of black ankle boots and her hair had been straightened. She had a bit of make-up but not too much and a pair of hoop earrings hung delicately from her ears. It was quite cold when the wind blew so she finished off the outfit with a long, black coat with a fur collar. She checked the time on her phone and placed her hands in her pockets, listening as the ducks quacked on the lake. There was a cough and Lily turned to see Ethan walking towards her.

"What are you doing here, Doctor Hardy?" She asked.

"Lily, please don't call me that whilst we're at work," Ethan said and sat down beside her.

"Do you um...Mind?" Lily asked awkwardly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm kind of meeting someone."

"So am I," Ethan said, pulling out his phone to check the time. "Who are you meeting?" He asked her.

"Oh." Lily gave a small shrug and hung her head to avoid eye contact. "Just a...A friend..."

There was an awkward silence.

"You?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he sighed and looked out into the distance. "Me too."

None of them spoke, they just sat there without saying a single word to each other. Lily couldn't tell him that she had signed up for online dating, how embarrassing would that be? He was bound to tell the whole of the ED and it was already bad enough with Zoe knowing. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out to see a text from Zoe.

 _How's it going? x_

Lily chewed her lip and quickly typed a reply, realising that her date was late.

 _He hasn't turned up yet x_

Zoe replied in seconds.

 _I'm sure he'll be there soon. Good luck xxx_

Lily sighed and turned towards Ethan who was also checking his phone.

"Are they late?" She asked him, referring to the person who he was due to meet. He just gave a faint nod. "Yeah," Lily added. "Me too."

"You um...You look nice," he complimented, eyeing up her dress.

"Thanks," Lily answered and chewed her lip again. Suddenly, she had a thought. Lily and Ethan were both sat on the only bench by the lake, both due to meet someone who appeared to be late and both alone. She turned her head and said in a soft whisper, "119?"

Ethan's eyes widened and he turned his head slowly to glance at Lily. "247?"

"Oh my god!" Lily gasped and held her hands to her face. "You are my online match?"

"You are my online match?" Ethan repeated. "But I...I didn't...I didn't even know you were looking for someone."

"It isn't something I like to blurt out," Lily said. "Oh my god, I actually can't believe this."

"Can't you?" Ethan frowned at her.

"What?" Lily asked, eventually finding the courage to look at him.

"Well..." Ethan trailed off. "We do have a lot in common, right? We're both doctors, we're both smart, we don't like drinking and clubbing, we like a lot of foreign films with sub-titles. I mean, my favourite food is pasta. I don't know about you."

"My favourite food is pasta," Lily said. "Author?"

"Charles Dickens," Ethan said.

"Oh my god, me too," Lily groaned. "I actually can't believe this is happening right now."

"Are you disappointed?" Ethan asked.

"Are you?" Lily repeated.

"I asked you first," Ethan said with a sigh.

"Not really," Lily said. "I mean, you're my best friend Ethan and I guess I'd rather you than a total stranger. In all honesty, I was feeling rather nervous about today."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "So was I."

"So...What do we do?" Lily asked, leaving Ethan to make the decision.

"I guess we could give it a go," Ethan said. "No harm in trying."

"Yeah, I um...I..." Lily anxiously fiddled with her glasses. "I guess we could. There's...There's no point in wasting our date, I guess."

"How about we start with a good old foreign film at the local cinema?" Ethan suggested. "With a meal afterwards at that nice, little Italian place down the street?"

Lily's phone vibrated again and she saw that it was Zoe sending her another text.

 _Is he there? x_

Lily smiled and texted back quickly.

 _Yep and you know what? It's going extremely well :) x_

"You know what, that sounds like a pretty good date," Lily said, putting her phone back into her pocket. "119."

"I think it could actually work out between us," Ethan stated. "247."

 **Just a cute little one-shot. I hope you liked it x**


End file.
